Harry Potter and the Legend Within
by Skye Tessier
Summary: Raven is a sixteen year old girl who had just found out some tragic information she refuse to believe and she is bound to disprove the news as untrue. Her search for the truth takes her to Hogwarts to where she finds more of the legend of her past and her


Here is a new story of Harry Potter fanfiction that I have started. I own know of J.K. Rowling's characters. I created Gabriela, Raven's mother; Raven, I also own and they were many more that will be mine also. I will tell you when it happens! I hope you enjoy my story! Leave comments!

Chapter One

There is a castle far away in the middle of the forest where everyone is to afraid to even breathing its name. For all the stories and legends have brought them to wits end. But as you walk the winding path to the castle and look onto the balcony railing you will she a girl no older then sixteen sitting there.

She has pitched black hair. She wears black pants and a black tank top underneath a black trench coat and black combat boots. Her emerald green eyes show only her wonder and mystery. But, this girl isn't like the rest, this girl has a secret that only she knows about or so she thinks. Since her mother has been killed and she doesn't know where her father is she is an outcast, an orphan.

Her mother's name was Gabriela, her father's Sirius and just like her mother her skin was tan. Suddenly a snowy owl flew up to her with a letter in its beak and landed on her raised knee. She sat on the balcony railing with her back leaning against the wall, her right leg hanging over the side and her left leg propped up with her knee raised in the air. She took the letter from the owl's beak and opened it.

To Whom It May Concern:

I have just been informed that your father has been killed. I express great sympathy for your loss. I invite you to the magical school Hogwarts to stay and be schooled until we can find a good home for you. I hope to see you soon.

Hogwarts Headmaster,  
Albus Dumbledore.

As she looked up her eyes filled with tears. Though she hadn't seen her father since she was six years old she still didn't believe the words that were written on the page. She considered the senders offer for a moment and then thought about her response. She would consider it but first would like to research the school a little bit more. She has heard of it but didn't know much about it. That was one thing she had learned from her mother, to never just trust but to research first and then trust but not totally. She then quickly wrote her response on the back of it.

Albus Dumbledore,

I am on my way and am considering your offer of me staying at your school. I want to research the history of the school a little more before I get there so I will arrive within the next two weeks. See you soon and thank you for informing me about my father. It means a lot.

Sincerely,   
Raven L. Black

She tied the piece of parchment onto the owl's leg and gave it an owl treats. It then flew off and disappeared into the distance. The next morning she wandered into the house library. After searching high and low she finally found two books, Hogwarts, A History and an old scrapbook, one with newspaper clippings and the pictures that Raven thought she had lost of her and her father. One of the last things she had of her father and her mother had taken on her. She suddenly felt great hatred towards her dead mother.

"Why would you go and do this to me? Why!" Raven yelled. Her voice bounced off the walls, making it echo.

She didn't even look in Hogwarts, A History she just closed the scrapbook and brought both of them into her room. She packed them and a lot of other things into her trunk. She got a duffle bag and filled it to the rim with food from the kitchen.

A black cat named Aisling jumped on top of the trunk as she sat it down; it was a present from her father. One of the last things that her father gave her that her mother didn't take away. She then went to her room. She got a key that only she could see. Her father was born in this house and lived here until he started at Hogwarts and then his family moved. But, they kept the house as a summer home. He built a secret safe and a hide out in the basement. She went down to the basement and got some money and put a spell on the secret place when she left and locked it back up. She put the key on a chain and put it around her neck. She then set out for her journey.

A week of walking, stopping different places to camp out or get a room she was on a back dirt road where an owl flew over her and dropped a letter at her feet. She stopped quickly, picked it up and read it.

Raven,

I have arranged the Hogwarts Express to take you to the castle. From there our game keeper, Hagrid will bring you the rest of the way. Please write when you're on the train and on your way, such as a couple of hours away from the station. Thank you, I wish you a safe journey.

Albus Dumbledore

She dropped her trunk and lifted her wand into the air. She lit the end of it and in about two minutes the Knight Bus arrived. The bus doors opened and a wizard stepped into the doorway.

"Ello' there, where you be off to?" he asked.

"London's train station to get on the Hogwarts Express." Raven answered. He nodded and got off the bus to let her on while he grabbed her trunk. She paid the driver and she went to the third floor where there were only a couple of beds with chairs, lamps, a fire place for each bed, and a table. There was only one other occupant there and she was in the one closest to the stairs. Raven got the bed all the way at the front next to the windows.

Aisling jumped up onto the bed and then jumped into the trunk to get her toy mouse when Raven opened it to get out Hogwarts, A History and the scrap book. She patted Aisling on the head as she jumped out onto the floor.

Raven took Hogwarts, A History and sat down to read it. After she finished it, it was dark out and she began with the scrap book. She had just finished her steak and Aisling ate her supper also. When she finished with everything she got ready for bed. The wizard that had greeted her had come up to see if she wanted any extra blankets.

"Anything else Miss?" he asked.

"Um no, when will we be arriving at the station?" Raven replied.

"Around noon tomorrow afternoon. Will that be all?" he said.

"No, actually, would you please write Albus Dumbledore to tell him when I will be arriving at the station, he is a waiting an answer and seeing I have no owl I have no way of getting the note to him." Raven answer. The wizard nodded and left. She went right to bed and Aisling curled up at the foot of the bed.

Raven woke up the next morning around 10am. She woke up to a wonderful breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast, and apple juice. She washed up and got dressed.

At noon they arrived at the station. The wizard helped her get a trolley. She then got on the train. She slept until 5 minutes before the train arrived at the castle. She got up and put on her coat. She walked off the train with Aisling in her arms petting her. A large figure stood next to a black carriage.

"Hagrid?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yep, and you must be Raven Black." Hagrid answered.

"At your service. Um, did you know my father?" she asked.

"Yes I did actually very well. Your father, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were hooked at the hip." He began as they got onto the carriage. About five minutes later they arrived at the gates. Hagrid took the trunk and Aisling. She was left alone to walk in alone.

She walked into the Entrance Hall. As she opened the two doors the wind took her hair and blew it back. Revealing her silver hoops, diamond studs in her second, third and two cartilage holes. Her silver necklace that had the invisible key on it around her neck also.

A couple of students stood in the corner talking and a few others at the foot of the stairs leading upstairs and the other to the dungeons. They all looked up as she entered. An old looking wizard with long silver hair and half moon spectacles walked towards her. She recognized him from his picture it was Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello Raven, you had a good trip I hope." He said as he approached her. She nodded,  
"Yes, it was alright." She answered.

"Well good, then follow me." He replied. Raven followed Dumbledore into his office and he explained what was going to be happening during the feast.

"I am going to announce that we have a new student. I will call you out and then we will get you sorted into a house. After being sorted you will go get a welcome from your house table and sit down with them." He told her.

"That sounds like a plan to me."

"Alright then, shall I show you to the bathrooms to get cleaned up or would you just like to tour the grounds with a guide and then to the feast? Which ever you would like to do." Dumbledore asked.

"Tour the grounds thanks. I really don't need a guide though; I can probably figure where to go on my own." Raven replied with gratitude towards the headmaster.

"Very well, but I must insist that you do not go into the forbidden forest behind Hagrid's hut. Though, I know you have been in far worse places but I must insist to please me don't set foot in that forest." He requested.

"I agree to your terms Dumbledore and agree with your sensitivity. Thank you for your graciousness. It really means a lot to me. Thank you." Raven said with a smile and then headed out into the halls of the school she had never seen before. She had heard stories about her father and things but never imagined she would exactly become a resident let alone a student at such a great worldly known school with such a reputation and one that her father had attended also and her mother. Her father was in Gryffindor and her mother of course was in Slytherein. She walked towards the lake and saw a tree in which she a feeling of someone standing next to her. The wind blew lightly and she sat down under that tree to think about the days to follow.


End file.
